MacGyver to the Rescue
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: MacGyver is in Tribe World, and he changes the final episode of Series 5 forever.


**MacGyver to the Rescue**

**For those of you who have never heard of the **_MacGyver_** series, it is about a resourceful man getting himself out of problems with everyday items. He can make a bomb with a stick of bubble gum, and in his very first episode, he stopped an acid leak with chocolate bars. Now, he's in Tribe World, saving this world from a disaster that changed it forever. Will he succeed? Read and see. **[Reviews are welcomed, along with negative feedback. I like to know how you feel]

____________________________

Screams came from the streets. They were emptying fast, for the ones who could find a way to leave. Others were on the streets in positions normally seen in a church, but no churches were left. As everyone ran away, one man was running towards the city, towards the threat, towards the bomb.

MacGyver had everything he needed. He began working through the computerized part of the bomb first, and debunked it with one simple line: I shall trust in Zoot always. Then, the real test came. A physical bomb had been rigged by Mega, who was laying dead near the device. Someone had killed him, taken away MacGyver's guide book to the bomb, but he thought this was okay. He had skills with twenty-years of bomb-disarming experience.

_How to go about this one…_ MacGyver thought quietly, banging his forefinger into his other palm nervously. He then quickly came up with the answer. He pulled out a screw driver and opened the top. Two minutes remained on the timer. _There's nothing I can do if there aren't any wires over here. Damn, nothing…wait. The charge looks chemically based. By the smell, I say it's an acid. There's over cleaner in the kitchen up the hallway!_

MacGyver ran as fast as his bad knee would carry him, and he ran back with the oven cleaner. Less than one minute remained now. He quickly injected the cleaner beside the charge. Beeping grew faster. MacGyver pulled back, expecting an explosion at any moment. Crackling sounds. _It must be over for me now_ he thought. _**Click!**_ No explosion sounded. MacGyver looked to the device. Nothing read on the timer, and no other sounds were made. The town was saved by MacGyver. ~

"What about the explosion?" Lex whispered, standing on the edge of the ferryboat. People could be seen diving into the channel, and many looked to need rescue.

"I don't know," Amber said with a quivering voice, bouncing baby Bray against her chest. Cooing from Trudy's daughter could be heard from below the deck along with Mouse's quiet whimpers. "Can you see anything?" Amber called above. The captain shook his head.

"What could possibly stop that kind of a bomb?" Lex asked. Gal climbed onto the railing to get a better look.

"What could?" she repeated.

"Should we turn back?" Salene asked. Amber shook her head.

"Let's just be happy that we're alive. For all we know the bomb was a fake, one last plot by Mega to scare us into believing in him," Amber whispered.

"This is MacGyver speaking. The threat is over, I repeat the threat is over. You may return to shore ASAP. The bomb has been disarmed," the radio buzzed. Many cheered, but Amber and Lex looked to each other. Lex took the ladder to the upper deck in two strides, picking up the radio on his third.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked.

"My name is MacGyver. An old followed debunked Mega's little plan, so now his last-chance-to-kill-everyone bomb is over and done with, thanks to some oven cleaner," Mac replied. Amber had passed Bray off to Trudy and had joined Lex.

"Wait, how old are you? Shouldn't you be dead?" Amber asked.

"I should Ma'am, but I'm not from here. I also had some testing done on me a few years ago that affected my susceptibility to certain things, and your virus must be one of them. I'm perfectly alright at the moment, as are you and your friends. I can see all of you, and I know that you think I'm lying, but I give you my word: the threat is over. You can come home again."

"That's what they told us in the beginning," Lex whispered to himself. "Are you sure you're not apart of some government conspiracy group? Those assholes have been sending messages for years. Is this one of those?"

"Look in the opposite direction of the sun. I'm wearing a blue tank top and I'm the only one at the dock."

"He's there," the captain of the boat whispered.

"Still, can we trust you?" Lex asked. Amber looked to him.

"He just saved the entire city. He is trustworthy. We should trust him," Amber whispered. "Let's go home."

Lex sighed, but nodded. The captain turned around the boat and the group returned to the mall in time to serve MacGyver dinner. From here, MacGyver decided to stay. He could make repairs that were once impossible, and he knew how to make a running city. He remained there until his death, but he left behind a legacy: he developed a cure for the virus. The scientists that remained are trying to this day to see if the virus can be used to help someone other than the current generations. Advances are possible, but not likely.

____________________________

**Okay, my one-shot is complete, but I might do a sequel. PM me or review if you think I should or if you have any ideas. I hope you enjoyed this, and as I said before, feedback is welcomed. **


End file.
